Pups and the swimming lesson
summary When Aurora inters a father - daughter swimming competition without her dad's approval Rocky has one week to overcome his fear of water .... Or humiliate his daughter Story it was as a bright and sunny day Aurora and Summer were picking flowers when something caught her eye a man in a swimsuit was handing out posters Summer : it's so pretty outside Aurora : I know ( picks daisy ) ??? : Come up and sign up ! winner wins the cash prize Aurora : hmm? Hold on Summer ( goes to look ) ??? : hello young pup ! Aurora : hi ! what's the competition your holding ? ??? : well , it's a father - daughter swimming competition Aurora : hmm? My dad would love that ! ??? : amazing here's a pen ( Aurora sign's up and put's the name " Rocky " and run's off to tell Summer about the big competition ) Aurora : Summer ! Summer ! Summer : what is it Aurora you seem .. Jumpy ? Aurora : that's because I am ! Me and my dad are going to swim together in a competition ! It's next week i'm so excited ! Summer : your dad's ARFAID of water , remember the beach ? Good luck with that Aurora Aurora : Oops .. Well I guess I have some explaining to do ... ( in the lookout ) Rocky : YOU WHAT ?!? Aurora : it's not that bad .. I mean kinda ... For you not for me ! You know your whole thing with ... ( rocky gave her the death stare ) water .... rocky : you know I'm Afraid of water !! Aurora : heh ... I do now ( rocky slapped his face and sat down staring at his sweet little daughter's face he didn't wanna let her down ) Rocky : fine I 'll do it Aurora : thank you ! This is going to be so much fun ! rocky : ( thinking ) this is going to be humiliating The next day was going to be a nightmare .. For rocky anyways ( the next day ) Aurora : wake up wake up dad ! Rocky : huh - w-what ?! Zuma : time to wake up ! Me and "auwowa " are going to take you to the "bwand" - new swimming center in "adventuwe " bay it just opened ! Rocky : what ?!? Pups i - Aurora : can't wait to swim ? let's go ! rocky : but Aurora- ughhhh !! ( he pouted ) ( at the swimming center ) aurora : dad ! Are You ready yet ?!? You've been in there forever rocky : done ! Zuma : dude -" weally " ?! Rocky : what ! Don't judge me ! Aurora : okay, but can we laugh - Pffttt ! Hahaha! Rocky : ( frowns ) there rocky was , dressed in Aurora' old swimming gear with her salmon colored goggles and matching inner tube and arm floaties zuma and Aurora: hahahahahaha !!! Rocky : guys ! Stop it - WHOA ! ZU - glugglugglgug ( rocky was pushed in the water , and he swallowed gallons of it ewwww ! ) zuma : haha ! Rocky : (spits out water ) zuma !! He yelled, ran out of the pool ,and chased him Aurora: this is going to take a while ... ( Sigh ) After an hour at the pool rocky finally learned how to swim without choking on water ( yay ? ) The pups headed home and Rocky snuggled up to Tundra ,making her laugh after he told the whole story Tundra : ( Giggle ) Aww ! Don't worry Ro -Ro you can do it ! Rocky : you really think so ? Tundra : Of course ! you made a HUGE accomplishment today Rocky : what was that Snowpup ? Tundra : learning to not choke on the nasty pool water ! ( she smiled as she rested her head on his paws and fell asleep ) Rocky : Oh boy .... More soon :)